Iwa
belongs to [[User:Dweebbutworse|Dweebbutworse]; please contact her before using them or if there's any problems!] Appearance Iwa's appearance is fairly average: their hair is short and black, usually held up in two pigtails, their eyes are brown and round in shape, and their skin is a fair peach that's almost permanently reddened, as though they're always cold. The only thing that's a bit more unusual is their height, standing at 170 centimetres, or 5 foot 7, which makes them quite tall. Actually, Iwa is the tallest out of the canon four, beating Yuri's 165 centimetres by another 5. Their weight, however, is average just like the rest of their characteristics. Iwa wears the default school uniform, but with the jacket unbuttoned, and a navy skirt, although they don't identify as female. Iwa just really likes skirts. Personality Iwa is reserved and straightforward, known to be even blunt at times. They have a deadpan expression most of the time, and they rarely smile. Iwa is also deaf, which results in them not speaking at all anyway, and only a couple of words in sign language if they do decide to communicate. Most students assume they're apathetic or indifferent to everything around them, but the truth is Iwa has really bad social anxiety, and they panic in almost all social situations. In truth, Iwa really wants to be able to make friends and have conversations, but their anxiety gets in the way and they end up getting to stuck in their own head to emote, not to mention speak. And anyway, since they were born death, Iwa isn't very good at pronouncing words, and is insecure about the way they speak. They like signing more, but not many students know any sign language, so that only makes it worse. The game stuff Act 1 From the start, Iwa gives off the impression of the classic "cold kuudere" character often found in visual novels, not introducing themselves to the protagonist and just sitting down with a deadpan expression. Instead, Sayori is the one who introduces them, saying: "Oh! And this is Iwa! They're really nice once you get to know them! Also, they're deaf, so don't talk to them when you're behind them. But they can read lips (sort of), so it's all okay!". Iwa isn't really seen interacting with the other girls that much, and doesn't take very much screen time, although they do have a route. However, if you do decide to do it, they will start getting more and more screen time, slowly opening up to you. If your poem appeals to Iwa in the first chapter, you will go sit next to them, and start chatting with them about the literature club and books in general. They will remain mostly deadpan throughout the interaction, not saying anything until the very end, when they'll give you a faint smile and sign "yeah". If your poem appeals to Iwa in the second chapter, you'll go sit next to them, ready to chat again, when they'll pull some manga out of their bag, with a note on them saying: "I brought them cause you said you like manga. Wanna read together?". You'll read together and, between breaks, Iwa will pas you notes vaguely talking about her social anxiety, though they'll never actually admit to having it. If your poem appeals to Iwa in the third chapter, they'll come over to your desk with the manga once again, and you'll talk about random stuff again, ending in Iwa actually saying out loud: "Thanks for talking to me". Act 2 As everything starts going down the rabbit hole, so does Iwa's route, though it's obviously cut short by Yuri. Iwa's route in this act doesn't have any particular jump scares or disturbing imagery, though the "edited" text can be seen quite often when Iwa isn't actually supposed to be speaking. Some of the lines that can appear are: * "Frrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnddddddddddddddd??????", which will be skipped over almost immediately and won't show up in the game's history. * "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA", which will also be skipped over and will appear in history as: "Heh." instead. * "Sometimes I forget I have aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", which will be skipped over and removed from history. * "My heart is burstinggggggggggg", which will be skipped over and removed from history. * "AHuhsusahuahsuUAHuaUHAUHAUSH", which will be skipped over and removed from history. There is also the chance of random heavy breathing noises to play while talking to them, though these are rare. Iwa won't show up early enough to see Yuri's corpse before Monika deletes the character files. They'll be deleted along with Natsuki. Act 3 Iwa will not appear in this act, however Monika will say a couple of things about them: * "You know..." * "Iwa was pretty weird." * "I mean, they were actually less weird than all the others." * "I didn't have much to modify..." * "Though, their thoughts were something else." * "Haha!" * "Really. They were really desperate to make friends, it was awkward..." * "..." * "That was a bit rude. I kind of regret it now, ha." * "..." * "Well, whatever. It's too late to go back now, right? And anyway, I have you now, name!" Act 4 Upon Monika restarting the game in Act 4, Iwa will introduce themselves instead of letting Sayori do it for them. They will also appear much more at ease and outgoing, though still fairly quiet and straightforward. This is valid for both the normal ending and the good ending. Trivia * While this is never actually said, it's implied that Iwa's social anxiety is of the more mild kind, and Monika was the one who amplified it right from the start. * Iwa seems to get along the best with Sayori, as she's the only character Iwa directly talks with throughout the game besides you. * On the contrary, it's heavily implied that Iwa dislikes Natsuki. * Iwa never seems to notice Yuri acting strange in Act 2, though it might be possible they did but were too anxious to say anything. * Iwa is not self-aware. Eater Eggs in Act 2 * There's a 1.5% chance that at any point while talking to Natsuki, her sprite will glitch and change to Iwa's for several lines, before continuing as normal. * There's a 14% chance that at any point while interacting with Iwa at any point, their face will slowly start spinning, making a full circle before going back to normal. * As mentioned above, there's a 0.5% chance that while talking with Iwa at any point, heavy breathing sounds will start playing in the background for a couple of seconds before stopping. There's another 1% chance that after stopping for a couple of seconds, they'll start again louder and last until the interaction is over. Category:Original Characters